First Contact
by ani.ruthan
Summary: What if crucible was activated and reapers was destroyed by protheans,How humans will evolve if they didn't find anything related to mass effect technology.How will council react when new species have technology far different from their own technology.
1. codex part-1

**Hello everybody, hence this is the first time I'm giving a shot at writing fiction please bear with me for a few chapters as I promise to improve my writing as this story goes.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 _I do not own any of the mass effect franchise or other SOASE techs which will be told in the story._

As the title says this is about "Alternate First Contact" fictions which you have read of, And most of them were mostly based on Halo, X-COM, Star Wars, Warhammer, etc… most of them were made humanity made bit too over powered than its council counterparts. At first it was exciting to read them but after seeing the same type of stories again and again. It kinda gets bored, so what I will be doing is merging Humanity's tech with 'Sins Of a Solar Empire' tech without making humans OP.

I humbly welcome critics and grammar nazi's to post their criticism.

Thank you.

In this Chapter I will be dealing with Humanity's codex and their supplements…

* * *

 **CODEX-HUMANITY and the Systems Alliance:**

Humans are Bi-Pedal creatures hailed from Planet 'Earth' from the Local Cluster named 'sol'. They are governed by Universal Body named 'Systems Alliance'. Before the Systems Alliance most of the outer colonies were under the control of independent governments. It was formed during the end of the first inter-system war between Sirius System and Epsilon Eridani System. As The War aaged on The Combined fleets from inner systems defeated both Sirius and Epsilon's fleets and forced them to Surrender. As the post-conflict approval paved way to form the Systems Alliance.

The Alliance is now responsible for defending the humanity's colonies and Headquarters resides at Exodus cluster, a massive Argonev-class Starbase with a Huge fleet protecting the system. It houses about 1.3 million population in it.

 **Military Doctrine:**

The Alliance employs variety of novel tactics and unique technology. It's relies on speed and flexibility from Destroyers, corvettes and cruisers. They also use their variety of firepower from Capital ships and Carriers.

Humanity is often regarded as 'sleeping giant' by council as only 3% of humans volunteer for military service. They make up for low numbers with sophisticated technical support in the form of VIs, drones, artillery, and electronic warfare, and emphasis on mobility and individual initiative. Their military doctrine is not based on absorbing and dishing out heavy shocks like the turians and krogan. Rather, they bypass enemy strong points and launch deep into their rear, cutting supply lines and logistics, destroying headquarters and support units, leaving enemies to "wither on the vine".

On defense, the Alliance military lives by Sun Tzu's maxim, "He who tries to defend everything defends nothing." Only token garrisons are placed on their colonies. These are intended for scouting rather than combat, avoiding engagement to observe and report on invaders using drones. However, the Alliance stations powerful fleets at mass relay nexuses so that in the event of an attack they respond with overwhelming force.

 **System Alliance Ships:**

The Humanity managed to harvest energy from antimatter to fuel its weapon and engines, the usage of antimatter is strictly restricted to military doctrine as most civilian craft and used helium-3 as their fuel.

System alliance has a variety of combat vessels in each class they are

1\. Corvette

2\. Frigate

3\. Destroyer

4\. Cruiser

5\. Capital ship

 **Corvette:**

Corvette is nimble craft of size about 80-150 meters which is larger than a strike craft. It's mostly used to harass enemy ships and specialized in taking out its engines and point defenses. It has two classes they are

1\. Shriken corvette

2\. Stilat corvette

Shriken corvette has

2 x forward pulse lasers

1 x aft missile Battery

2 x anti-aircraft cannons

Stilat corvette has

2 x forward mini pulse-cannons

2 x anti- aircraft laser defense

1 x aft missile Battery

Corvettes were lightly armored and lightly shielded and were mostly used for patrol and support and escort for heavy cruisers. They use powerful jamming tech to confuse enemies and take advantage of it.

 **Frigate:**

Frigates were once used by SA in their fleets, however after the emergence of Destroyers many of them are decommissioned and some are used for civilian works and Colony Defense forces.

Standard Frigate had one spinal mounted auto-cannon and five laser defenses mounted on the ship, it also has 2 missile batteries mounted at the bow of the ship.

 **Destroyer:**

Destroyers are the nimble and heavy hitters of SA, they are fast ships with extraordinary Firepower deployed to take out enemy cruisers and cripple capital ships, scout enemy positions, support and escort friendly ships.

The typical destroyer has twin heavy hull mounted auto-cannons and a single dorsal mounted pulse laser battery. These destroyer ranges from 250-400 meters in length and have durable low –profile armor and mediocre shields. There is an another version of destroyer called Missile Destroyers deployed to sneak in and deliver missiles at close quarters, they also have a powerful anti-aircraft armaments which makes them ideal to act as leader for wolf packs.

 **Cruiser:**

Cruisers are the Backbone of SA fleet, they are fast ships with high caliber weapons often deployed as a leader of flotillas and they pack excellent firepower. They can carry up to 2 squadron of drone to assist it. Cruiser's area of expertise is very large hence there are several classes of ships are developed.

 **1\. Cielo-class Command Cruiser.**

 **2\. Kodiak-class Heavy Cruiser.**

 **3\. Percheron-class Light Carrier.**

 **4\. Hoshiko-class Support Cruisers.**

 **Cielo-class Command Cruiser:**

Cielo-class Command Cruiser is the best choice for you if you want a cruiser as a flagship for your fleet, it excels at offensive support with its Tactical and Targeting Analysis (TATA) computers, at also has wide variety of electronic countermeasures to protect its escorts from danger. It has a two heavy pulse laser as main armament and also secondary armament which includes laser banks at both sides and AA batteries. It is the only cruiser class ship which houses advanced intelligence.

 **Kodiak-class Heavy Cruiser:**

Kodiak-class Heavy Cruiser is the largest and most armored Cruiser present in SA Navy; it is the most powerful ship aside capital ships and can dish out and soaks large amount of damage.

Their powerful engine enables them to be used as hunter packs to chase the fleeing enemies and take them out with their Main armament twin gauss cannons. But they are very vulnerable to corvette and strike craft. They also have secondary heavy auto cannon banks to dish out damage at close ranges.

 **Percheron-class Light Carrier:**

This cruiser takes on the role of carrier, sacrificing weapon power and armor for fighter support. They can carry up to 4 squadron of fighter and a battalion of marine and mechs. While they have point defense laser batteries, they don't have any firepower aside from their strike crafts.

 **Hoshiko-class Support Cruiser:**

This cruiser is the Hoshiko was not designed specifically for combat, but it did find a natural niche in battle due to its unique shape, which offers a near 360 degree launch angle for its droids. Using swarms of unmanned repair drones, the Hoshiko can quickly patch up a damaged vessel and keep it in the fight. They also carry a supply of demolition bots that can wreck havoc on the engines and weapons of even the most heavily armored frigates and cruisers. Crewed by perhaps the most eccentric of the SA roster, the Hoshikos are obsessive tinkerers and take great pride in the unique role they fill and ability to engineer ultimate droids.

 **Capital Ships:**

Capital Ships are the largest ship class in SA with unparalleled firepower with best armor and shields. Capital ships are mostly left to guard important choke points, starbases, relay nexuses. These Ships are rarely deployed in patrols and deployed when only there is an emergency.

Although all capital ships have a powerful spinal mounted cannon except sova class carriers and they have different roles to play in battlefield. Currently there are 4 classes of Capital ships present in SA navy they are:

 **1\. Kol-class Capital Ship.**

 **2\. Dunov-class Capital Ship.**

 **3\. Marza-class Dreadnought.**

 **4\. Sova-class Carrier.**

 **Kol-class Capital Ship:**

This ship was first designed after the creation of SA but kept in shelves due to the design was far futuristic to develop them, but after their initial losses in war with the PMC these design were finally given the green sign.

It admirably balances speed, protection and firepower. A Kol Capital ship, with its array of heavy weapons, has a formidable presence in any engagement. Commanded by the best of the SA's officers, they were marshaled to front lines to serve as a devastating weapon of war and a sign of hope for the embattled and weary SA fleets. More than any other warship, the Kol has proven to be instrumental in halting the Traverse PMC advance.

The Kol Capital ship had a spinal mounted rail gun, 4 Linked beam cannons, one long range missile battery, two auto cannons and two pulse cannons at the front, they also had 6 auto cannon batteries at port and 4 auto cannon batteries and a hull mounted gauss cannon. it also used anti aircraft laser defense systems and can carry upto 4 squadron of strike crafts/bombers.

 **Dunov-class Capital Ship:**

After the war with Attican Traverse these ships were designed from the tech used by the Attican Traverse. Although this is a Capital ship it is not designed for a direct combat like kol capital ship but to support the friendly ships by acting as a shield pylon, disabling enemy ships with its ion cannons and boosting friendly ships targeting by its TATA .

This ship had a spinal mounted gauss cannon and two ship to ship missile banks and two linked beam cannon and had seven heavy pulse laser batteries on its both sides, also this has a ion cannon mounted at the port side of the ship. It uses magnetic flux to confuse enemy fighters and bombers and have laser defense system to destroy them. This ship can carry upto three squadron of strikecrafts/bombers.

 **Marza-class Dreadnought:**

This was a modified design of asteroid scuttle ship. With its overwhelming firepower this ship had been nicknamed 'The Dreadnought' this is the SA's offensive capital ship. This ship wreaks havoc in enemy ranks with its impressive firepower. This ship is also the best choice for bombarding enemy planets.

This ship has 10 missile banks, two spinal mounted rail guns, 6 heavy laser batteries on its front side. It also uses 6 auto cannons on its both sides and two auto cannons on aft side. This ship uses laser anti aircraft defense system and have a relative weak armor and shield compared to other capital ships.

 **Sova-class Carriers:**

As they are proven to be an effective countermeasure to pirate incursions, strike craft have been a strong of planetary defense forces for hundreds of years has made a mobile platform for hosting strike craft a necessary one, and the Sova Carrier ably fulfills this role. The most advanced ship-borne manufacturing and repair facilities keep its large dorsal and ventral fighter bays in a near constant state of combat readiness.

This ship class can hold upto 10 squadrons of aircraft and 5 corvettes. They have moderate armor and shield and have several missile banks and laser defenses on it.

These carriers always stay back at the formation launching missiles and fighters to harass enemy ships.

 _annnnnnnnnd that's a wrap in next chapter we will deal with economy,colony defense forces and timelines._


	2. codex-part 2

_533 Views in just 3 days! Thank you for your support people, I will try to do my best to be frequent in updating this story_

 _Now on with the codex_

* * *

 **Codex part II:**

 **Colony defense Forces:**

The Colony defense Forces in short known as CDF, Is responsible for the defense of all SA colonies. These CDF are focused solely on Defense of their colonies and merchant fleet in their system. They were funded by the system representative body that they were protecting.

CDF uses Frigates and Corvettes and Cruisers to protect their colony from pirate threats. These frigates have varied equipments and different roles in their missions.

This CDF have been drafted during year 1871 CE in order to counter the pirate attacks and other threats.

 _The following codex is simply taken from mass effect codex and Tailored to this fic some of them will be simply copied too._

 **Biology:**

Humans have a fairly robust physiology. Their internal makeup and reproductive processes are typical of most bipedal mammals and their size and proportions give the appearance of being strong, fast and agile. In comparison to the Council races, humans are roughly physically on par with turians (as a human in or around peak physical condition can overwhelm a similarly fit turian, making them near equals in a hand-to-hand combat situation), and less agile than asari (whom they closely resemble). Humans would appear on average to be stronger than salarians but not as fast, due to the extremely elevated metabolisms of the latter. Like most organic races, humans are also capable of producing biotic individuals. All cases of biotics in humans are the result of pre-natal exposure to element zero, which carries a high risk of medical complications.

Humans can live to about 150 years, and recent medical advances have eradicated almost all known diseases that afflict them. However, as humans only emerged on the galactic stage within the last thirty years, it is highly likely that the introduction of new technology into their society will greatly increase their average lifespan. Humans reach physical maturity at approximately eighteen years of age, at which point they have usually finished their academic education and either directly enter the workforce or begin training for a profession.

It has been noted that humans are unusual in the galactic community because they have far greater genetic diversity compared to other species with more peaks and valleys. This makes human genetic material useful in biological experiments, as a control group.

Despite the substantial genetic diversity of humans, certain physical traits have been becoming rarer ever since the 19th and 20th centuries, when the mixing of different Earth ethnicities, due to social progression and acceptance, became more commonplace. To this end, with the merging of genetics, certain traits have declined in frequency. Recessive physical traits like blonde and red hair, as well as blue and green eyes, are even less common in the 22nd century.

 **Culture:**

Humans are generally seen to be very intelligent, abnormally ambitious, highly adaptable, individualistic and thus, unpredictable. They have a powerful desire to advance and improve themselves, and do so with such assertion that the normally staid Council races have been taken aback by their restlessness and relentless curiosity.

The Earth's economy, while much smaller than any of the Council races, is very powerful relative to their size, and their military prowess is amongst the greatest in the galaxy, despite the fact that only 3% of humans volunteer for the Alliance military, a far smaller proportion than other races. Their ability to engage the aliens in the First Contact War demonstrated graphically the potential of human military strength and is therefore a subject of concern for many races, who fear the consequences of another conflict.

The discovery of the Martian ruins fundamentally united the inhabitants of Earth, resulting in the swift and sudden culmination of the pan-global cultural identity that had been slowly but steadily developing. After the 24th century upon the foundation of the Systems Alliance, humans began to see themselves as a single, collective group: human as opposed to alien.

 **Human Naval Strength:**

 **Corvettes-** 300-450

 **Frigates-** 100-250

 **Destroyers-** 500-600

 **Cruisers-** 300-350

 **Capitalships-** 16

* * *

 **Timeline of Humanity said in CE:**

 **1549 CE-** Yuri Gagarin becomes the first human to fly in space in Vostok 1. We are now officially Space faring race.

 **1558 CE-** Apollo 11 land on moon, Neil Armstrong becomes the first human to set foot out on astronomical object other than earth.

 **1604 CE-** Space-X organization successfully tested the retrievable space rockets. our sustainable space travel took a new turn.

 **1654 CE-** First lunar settlement completed, Mars terraforming has begun.

 **1694 CE-** First Mars settlement Completed. Humans founded derelict ship present in polar ice cap. They started to excavate it and sent it into mars base to study it. Earth coalition is formed by 18 powerful countries and agreed to pool its resources for interstellar travel.

 **1698 CE-** Mass effect technology have been discovered by scientists with the help of the derelict ship. E-M drive had been successfully constructed. Humanity had achieved FTL. The starcharts from the Derelict ship has been translated. Unfortunately all other data seemed to be too corrupted to translate.

 **1710 CE-** Colonisation of Alpha-Centuari has begun. First Prothean beacon in Alpha-Centuari has been found; mass relay has been found on the Fringes of the system and appears to be damaged. Colonisation had begun on nearby systems.

 **Humanity-Expansion era:**

 **1712 CE-** First settlements have been established in the Alpha-Centuari system. The Scientist managed to activate the Beacon By using the Derelict ship's Computers, and it gave a vision about war between Prothean and unknown Race. This confirmed that prothean were at war (or) wiped out by this unknown race. Coalition started to fund more for military. Contruction of Gagarin station started beyond sol system.

 **1715 CE-** With the knowledge gained from the beacon; the mass relay in Alpha-Centuari system has been repaired and activated which sent the explorers to arcturus stream, a system which was 36 light years away from the Sol system. Rapid expansion of humanity has begun. Mars had been terraformed enough to support plant life.

 **1821 CE-** Humanity had rapidly started to expand over the galaxy. Systems nearby Sol were colonized by private organizations. Most systems started to build their own militaries; PMC came in to fill in that role. Mars have been completely terraformed, colonization began in full force.

 **1843-48 CE-** PMC Started to fight for resources. Several conflict Started occur coalition started to impose several bans on PMC. Five years later PMC in Sirius system launched a series of probing attack using mercenaries and invaded Epsilon-Erdani system, in response Epsilon invaded Sirius System with a fleet of fifty ships. Spies present in both Systems reported to Sol about this incident which sent fleet of 75 ships along with 60 Ships from Alpha Centuari were sent to pacify both systems while others started to fortify their borders to stop the conflict spreading further. Combined fleet defeated and PMC surrendered. Distrust among PMC between the general populations has begun.

 **1851 CE-** Coalition decided to create a unified military for humanity after the public distrust on PMC. Systems Alliance was chartered with 450 Combat vessels; the largest fleet in humanity. Several PMC's were forcefully annexed with Systems alliance (or) shutdown by the coalition. Some rouge PMC went into hiding.

 **1871 CE-** Pirate attacks became increasingly large in the outer colonies Coalition formed Colony Defense forces to protect them.

 **1874 CE-** Communication to Voyager Cluster went dark, SA sends 58th scout Flotilla to check the anomaly, and Flotilla got ambushed by pirates upon entering the system via conventional FTL. Flotilla manages to escape despite receiving heavy damage to their ranks. While the coalition leaders were arguing SA sent 6th fleet to fend off the pirates but upon entering the system they were welcomed by a several Ships with advanced technology and managed to defeat them albeit receiving heavy casualties; 6th fleet had no choice but to flee the system when reinforcements poured in. SA found out that PMC Cerebrus, Advent and GSF were backing these pirates. SA declared war on these PMC's and started to mobilize fleet to attack them. The war stretches for several months where both side were locked in a stalemate. Suddenly the PMC manages to reclaim lost territory and had control of Attican beta system. Things weren't looking good for the Alliance when they encountered a strange ship in viper nebula Lorenz system.

 _aaannnndd the part-2 ends,In next episode we will be having our first contact with this mysterious race. also i will be explaining how the PMC got their hands on advanced tech._


End file.
